Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known a transfer mold-type intelligent power module (IPM) including a reverse conducting insulated gate bipolar transistor (RC-IGBT) and a control IC, the RC-IGBT containing a free wheel diode (hereinafter referred to as FWD) as a power semiconductor element in a chip (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2015-135907).
The use of the RC-IGBT eliminates the need for additionally mounting a free wheel diode, which has been necessary when using an ordinary IGBT for an inverter.